


Let Me Be Yours Ever Truly

by catwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor takes things literally, M/M, Markus can't deal, Misunderstandings, Protective Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwrites/pseuds/catwrites
Summary: Markus has a thing for Connor being Connor. Really, who can blame him.





	Let Me Be Yours Ever Truly

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a comedy of errors. A nice, lighthearted piece. Maybe a little cracky. I did my best to deliver. Shout out to the discord peeps for the idea and the cheer-leading. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Title from 'Houses of the Holy' by Led Zeppelin
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy. Peace.

Markus knows Connor is dangerous. He's seen Connor in action, back at Jericho where he wiped out an entire SWAT unit. He's seen Connor’s memories of the CyberLife Tower. Connor is competent, and wholly unprecedented. The only active model of his kind, just like Markus.

Markus is incredibly grateful that Connor went deviant when he did, is grateful that Connor is on their side now. Otherwise, they'd all be dead. The humans, the soldiers and cops, those are one thing.

Connor is something else altogether, and they wouldn't stand a chance against him if he truly meant to harm them. Even now, he’s predatory and focused when he’s working a case. Today, he’s doing the security detail for Markus and his cabinet, as the media has taken to calling Simon, Josh, and North. 

Markus tries not to let himself get distracted by watching Connor work. It’s just so hard to focus when Connor is standing there, serious and dangerous, against the back wall.

Someone clears their throat through the open channel Markus has with the other Jericho members present, and Markus snaps his attention back out into the sea of reporters. He quickly replays the question and formulates an answer.

Fast enough that none of the humans notice, but Markus can feel North rolling her eyes at him. 

Markus gets through the rest of the press conference without another slip, but North smirks at him when he steps down off the stage.

“Ogling your boyfriend on the clock?” 

“Can you blame me?” Markus says under his breath, watching Connor discussing something with one of the other officers. 

He’s completely focused on her, gesturing towards one of the doors. Josh glances that way and reels back.

“He looks… intense.”

Markus nods. 

North shakes her head. “You’ve got a death wish. I know you’re some kind of adrenaline junkie, but please keep your fetishes in the bedroom.”

“North!” Simon says, scandalized. 

“What? Everyone knows that Markus has a thing for Connor being all badass and shit.”

“Could we change the subject please?” Josh asks, sounding pained.

Markus shrugs. “I’m not ashamed to admit it. I mean, have you seen him use a gun?”

“Tsk tsk, Markus. I thought you were a pacifist,” North says, frowning with feigned disappointment. 

Markus shrugs again, but all his easy composure flies out the window when Connor turns their way. Connor offers them a bright smile, and little wave, before turning his attention back to watching the exits.

“Fuck,” Markus whispers, feeling suddenly winded even though he doesn’t need to breathe.

“You’re such a mess,” North tells him fondly. 

Markus elbows her in the side, smiling serenely as she staggers with an indignant squawk.

\----

The thing between them is still new. Fragile. Markus is careful with it. Is careful with Connor.

There’s something intoxicating about having Connor in his bed. Connor might act like a dog, puppyish and so eager to please, but Connor’s no dog. Connor’s a wolf. He’s an apex predator, and just because he’s deviant now doesn’t make that statement untrue. Markus knows this is not a case where the bark is worse than the bite. Connor has teeth, and he’s not afraid to use them when the situation calls for it.

Connor is just so _soft_ with the people he cares about. Is soft with Markus. He’s all brilliant smiles and gentle touches. Careful kisses, and hushed praise. He’s loving. He’s beautiful. Markus could spend years of his life trying to capture him on a canvas and nothing would beat the real thing.

The two sides of Connor are just so different. 

There’s the officer Connor who tackles perps to the ground with an effortless grace. The Connor who once willingly shot through his own shoulder to get out of the grasps of a man high on red ice threatening to shoot Hank. That Connor is confident. Cool under pressure.

Then there’s the Connor that picks flowers for North because they ‘remind him or her’. The one who tries so hard to take care of Hank even though he wasn’t built with any caretaking protocols in place. Who blushes blue whenever he kisses Markus in front of their friends. Who tilts his head in adorable confusion whenever someone says something that isn’t supposed to be taken literally.

The calculating efficiency Connor displays usually is lost when he’s confronted with any strong positive emotion or praise. North calls him adorable and he blushes from his spot on the floor with Sumo. Simon compliments his new jacket, and he ducks his head shyly. 

Markus tells him he’s beautiful; that he’s perfect; that’s he’s good, and Connor melts against him completely. 

\----

Markus tries not to make a habit out of being some kind of damsel in distress, but well… if the reward for such situations is _this_ he might have to do it more often.

Markus should probably be just a little worried, but he’s not. These guys are amateurs for sure. They didn’t even bring anything to cut him off from the network. He’s been talking to Connor ever since they shoved the bag over his head and grabbed him off the street.

He hadn’t been paying attention to his surroundings, which Connor will definitely yell at him for. Now he’s strapped into a chair, and there are armed men in the room talking in hushed voices around a table. 

Markus definitely _shouldn’t_ feel bad for the men who took him, but Connor is a live wire in the back of his mind. A menacing cloud that’s steadily getting closer. He’s all dark and ominous, a rumble of thunder in the distance that promises something dangerous in the near future. 

_We’re almost there, Markus. Keep the line open. I know you want to be a pacifist, but if they even make a move towards you, protect yourself._

Markus smiles from where he’s tied to a chair, watching the four men who took him talk about the next step. “You really should just let me go. This isn’t going to go the way you think it will.”

“Shut the fuck up. You’re not in charge here,” the man closest to him snaps.

Markus thinks he could probably get loose of the binds around his wrist. It’s just duct tape, but the humans around him are armed. Connor is already almost here, no need to risk getting shot for no reason. Plus, Simon will frown if he risks his public image when he isn’t truly in danger. He’ll let the police handle this, like a respectable citizen.

At least, that’s what Markus will claim when Connor frowns at him later.

Connor appears, the door flinging inward and crashing against the wall with enough force to put a hole in the plaster. The humans jump in surprise, reaching for weapons and scrambling to get into any feasible defensive position. 

Amateurs for sure. Markus should probably be embarrassed that they managed to get the drop on him, but oh well. What can he do now but enjoy the show? 

Connor is gorgeous, easily snapping the wrist of the first man aiming a gun at him, before pulling the weapon free. It makes a hollow sound as the butt collides with the man’s temple before Connor turns and aims it at the one trying to sneak up on the left. It takes Connor only two minutes to completely incapacitate the remaining three. The other officers are probably still climbing out of their cars. 

Markus watches him in adoration, knowing North would make fun of the sappy look that must be on his face, but hot _damn_. 

Connor sets the gun down, and his whole mannerism shifts. He turns wildly to Markus, grabbing his face in his hands carefully. Markus marvels at him, at the dichotomy of the cold person who just took down four armed men on his own and the person kneeling in front of him now. 

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Markus, please talk to me,” Connor demands frantically, carefully undoing the tape keeping him in place.

Connor rubs each of his wrist gently once their freed. The binds weren’t tight enough to cause him any real discomfort, but the gesture is so _Connor_ , instinctively caring and sweet. 

“I’m okay,” Markus promises, leaning in to the hand Connor puts on his cheek. Markus briefly considers playing it up. Being the sole focus of Connor’s attention is something Markus can never get enough of, but Connor looks so genuinely distressed he can’t bring himself to do it. He pushes as much calm reassurance as he can through the connection still open between them.

Connor’s rigid posture relaxes immediately. Connor kisses him, hard and a touch desperate, right as Hank and two other officers come in. 

“Connor,” Hank complains loudly. “How many times do I have to tell not to put things in your mouth at crime scenes?” 

Connor pulls back a little, just enough to talk. 

“You’ll have to tell me at least once more, Lieutenant,” he replies before kissing Markus again.

Hank grumbles in the background. “Look, you can kiss your boyfriend later. Preferably where I don’t have to see. Right now, we have to process these shitheads. Jesus kid, what did you do to them?”

Connor pulls away reluctantly, and turns his gaze to the unconscious men scattered about the room. His expression darkens into something that Markus should find terrifying. He should not, at all, want to kiss an expression like that.

“Nothing they won’t recover from. They’re lucky Markus wasn’t hurt,” Connor says lowly. “If he’d had even a scratch on him…”

Markus shudders as Connor trails off. He’s supposed to be a pacifist. The threat of bodily harm to men, of admittedly dodgy moral character, shouldn’t get him going this way.

“Calm down there, Mills,” Hank says, unimpressed. “We have work to do.”

“Mills?” Connor asks, attention briefly wavering away from Markus enough that Markus can stare at him lovingly without fear of being noticed.

“Come on, Connor. You’re a walking computer. You can look that shit up faster than I can explain it.”

“Yes, but human children turn to their parent for answers when they do not know it themselves. I was merely doing the same.” Connor’s LED goes yellow for a moment, before he nods. “Ah. Liam Neeson.”

Connor completely misses the effect his statement about kids has on Hank because he’s glancing Markus over once more, before he nods to himself. 

“Markus, if you would proceed outside, you can wait for us to drive you to the station to give your statement. The Lieutenant and I will be out shortly once we have secured these… men.”

“Sure thing,” Markus agrees, standing on wobbly legs. Connor watches him, sharp eyed. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Connor asks, expression flipping back over to that frantic worry. 

Markus nods, willing his legs to cooperate. There are some things he doesn’t ever want to have to explain to anyone. Getting aroused while being rescued from a hostage situation is one of them.

North will never let him live this down. Josh and Simon are going to be so disappointed.

Markus vows they will never find out about this.

Which means, of course, they know within the hour.

\----

Markus likes helping people. He doesn’t know if it’s something in his coding, or if it’s something in his personality that’s inherently his own. Either way, he enjoys helping, so when people ask him for favors, he’s hard pressed to say no.

That’s how he ends up building furniture and helping move couches for Leo. They’ve come to some kind of understanding of one another, and Leo honestly seems like he’s trying to be better. He’s been clean since the incident at Carl’s that night. He has a job, and a new apartment. Most importantly, he’s on good terms with Carl now. Markus will give him a chance. 

“Why did you buy this particular dresser? The instructions are ridiculous. What piece is this supposed to be? They aren’t even labeled,” Markus complains, trying to turn the diagram to see if that makes it suddenly comprehensible. It doesn’t. 

“That’s why I called you, bro. This stuff makes no sense to me. I figured you have access to a bunch of online help,” Leo replies, fighting to get the fitted sheet on his new mattress. 

Markus watches Leo struggle with a sense of vindication, before he resolutely tries to figure out the instructions. He tries to reorganize the pieces. He turns the paper around. He glares at the box, the picture of the final product proudly displayed and mocking him. All his access to online forums doesn’t tell him which piece is supposed to be G and which is F when they both look identical on the diagram and nothing is _labeled_.

He thinks he may finally have gotten a grasp on the instructions when he gets a call. It’s Connor. Markus pauses, wavering on accepting it. As much as Markus wants to talk to Connor (Markus _always_ wants to talk to Connor), he doesn’t think he can multitask well enough. He’s going to figure out this stupid dresser. He is. He lets the call roll over. He’ll call him back as soon as he has a dresser standing in front of him that matches the front of the box.

He finally gets the pieces set out right, and the building of it is steady but slow going. He wonders what Connor was calling him about. They had already planned to see each other later tonight. Admittedly, he wasn’t expecting to take so long helping Leo. He’s thinking about Connor, which is his first mistake, when he starts using the hammer. 

He’s thinking about Connor, so it’s not really his fault when he bashes his thumb. He curses softly as blood wells up. 

“Oh shit, Markus. Are you okay?” Leo asks, standing up from his own project, a set of laughably simple shelves in comparison to the dresser hell Markus is in. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Markus replies. He can’t believe he did that. He sighs, frustrated with himself.

“Let me see it,” Leo says as he comes closer.

“No, it’s fine. I just hit myself with the hammer. I wasn’t paying attention,” Markus says, slightly embarrassed.

“You weren’t paying attention. You have how much processing power and you weren’t paying attention? Let me see your thumb.”

“No! Stop, Leo,” Markus complains as Leo grabs his hand and looks at it. 

At that moment, there’s a crash in the living room where the front door is. 

“Detroit Police!” 

Markus looks at Leo is surprise. “What the fuck did you do, Leo?” 

“Me? I didn’t do anything! What did you do?”

Before either of them can move, Connor is standing in the doorway with his weapon drawn.

“Leo Manfred, step away from Markus,” Connor demands, gun held steady in front of him.

Leo draws away from Markus, hands up uncertainly. “I’m moving back, okay? Calm down.”

“Are you okay?” Connor asks Markus, and then eyes his zero in on the blood. “You’re bleeding. You’re _bleeding_.”

“I’m okay, Connor,” Markus says, confused but amiable to the attention as Connor comes in closer to inspect the damage on his hand. 

Leo makes to step forward, but Connor gives him a sharp look. “Stay right where you are, or I will be forced to use my weapon. Once I ensure he’s okay, I’ll deal with you.”

“What’s going on Connor? Whatever Leo did, I’m sure we can talk about it without guns out,” Markus says reasonably. 

“I haven’t done anything!” Leo complains, but instantly shuts up when Connor looks at him.

Markus tries and fails not to find him attractive, standing there and brandishing a gun at his adoptive brother. Markus can’t even really explain to himself why he finds Connor so captivating like this. Maybe he really does have a death wish like North always accuses him of. 

Connor looks around the room critically, noticing the disassembled furniture and the mess of packaging littering the room. He glances uncertainly between Markus and Leo.

“North said Leo kidnapped you.”

“I what?!” Leo demands incredulously. 

Markus furrows his eyebrows. “What? I’m helping him put together the stuff for his new apartment. He couldn’t figure out the dresser.”

“Hey, neither could you. Then you had to go and bash your thumb with the hammer.”

Markus glares at him.

Connor lowers his weapon a fraction. “But… you were telling him to stop when I broke the door down.”

“Yeah, cause he was going to get thirium on himself and then on his new furniture if he grabbed my hand.”

“Wait, you did _what_ to my door?” 

Connor puts his gun away with a sheepish grimace. “I believe there may have been a misunderstanding.”

His LED spins yellow, and then he winces. “North has informed me that she was using a common human turn of phrase and that she did not mean it literally. She has not stopped laughing since I asked her to clarify.”

Leo stares at him, eyebrows raised in disbelief. 

“I am… terribly sorry. Markus was taken hostage last month, and so when she said that Markus had been kidnapped I did not think to research her phrasing or to wonder why she didn’t seem more concerned. I will fix the door immediately,” Connor disappears out into the living room.

Leo and Markus follow him out to see the front door completely off it’s hinges and on the floor in the foyer. 

Leo groans. “Oh my god. You’re never welcome here again. Neither of you.”

Connor looks up sadly from where he’s examining the doorframe to assess the damage. 

Markus can’t stand to see that look on his face. “Oh baby, it’s okay. Leo is just being dramatic. I really appreciate that you take my safety so seriously.”

Connor nods. “Of course. Though, I will have to discuss with North her inappropriate use of such language. Kidnapping is a serious crime and should not be used facetiously.”

Leo shakes his head and goes back to his shelves. “You handle this.”

“I’m sorry I interrupted your time with Leo,” Connor says softly, picking the door up off the floor and leaning it against the wall. “As soon as I put the door back I will leave you to it.”

Markus is going to kill North.

“Connor. Connor, look at me.”

Connor glances at him but immediately looks away. “Do you have tools? I need at least a screwdriver.”

Markus opens a channel with North and sends her a picture of Connor. The slump of his shoulders and his sad eyes as he glances anywhere but Markus.

_Oh my god. I’m sorry. Fix him, please. Don’t make me look at that face._

_Look at what you’ve done._ He sends her another picture.

_I didn’t realize he was going to kick a door in to get to you! Please, stop punishing me this way._

“Connor.”

Connor finally looks at him. 

“I just want you to know it means a lot to me that you would do whatever it takes to make sure I’m safe.”

“I will never let anything happen to you,” Connor promises. 

Markus steps forward, and Connor’s eyes drop down to his hand. 

“Can I see?” 

Markus holds his hand out easily. “It’s superficial. I wasn’t paying attention to the-“ 

Markus stops talking abruptly when Connor puts Markus’s thumb in his _mouth_. 

He stands there, flushing bright blue, as Connor pulls away and looks at the injury now that he can see it better. 

“It doesn’t look bad at all,” Connor agrees. 

Markus doesn’t know what to call the noise that comes out of his mouth, but Connor snaps his eyes back up to Markus’s face at the sound. They stare at one another, Markus feeling hot under the collar as Connor tilts his head considering. 

“Markus! Are you going to finish this dresser or what?” Leo calls form the bedroom.

Markus jolts in surprise, and Connor drops his hand. 

“I’ll fix the door. You finish your dresser.”

Markus nods, feeling dazed, and moves to do as instructed. 

“Be careful with the hammer, this time,” Connor reminds him.

Markus shakes his head to clear it. “Yeah, of course.”

Leo glances at him suspiciously. “Why do you look like that? What did you do in my living room?”

“Nothing,” Markus says, too quickly. 

Leo doesn’t look reassured. “Whatever. I tried to pick up where you left off with this, but I really don’t understand what the next step is.”

He forces himself to focus on the task at hand and not on the sounds of Connor working on his own project out in the living room. 

Markus is trying to put one of the drawers in when Connor steps into the room.

“I put the door back. There’s some cosmetic damage on the doorframe that I will fix as soon as I get the appropriate color paint. I will have to return and do that at a later date. Hank has requested my presence at home. I think I may be in trouble,” Connor informs the room at large, staring down at his shoes. 

Leo glances over from where he’s trying to arrange some of his belongings onto the shelves he finished. “It’s okay, Connor. I’ll deal with the door.”

Markus frowns at Connor. “I’ll come by after I finish here.”

Connor nods in acceptance before he turns on his heel and disappears out the door. 

Leo watches him go before looking at Markus. “Your boyfriend is both terrifying and adorable. I don’t know how to handle it.”

“Tell me about it,” Markus agrees. 

\---- 

When Markus shows up at the Anderson household later that night, Hank answers the door with a scowl.

“Connor’s busy doing homework, and will be for the next month or so until he can understand human idioms and not make a damn fool of himself.”

“Is this about the door?” Markus asks uncertainly, trying to see around Hank and find Connor within the house.

“This is about holding innocent civilians at gunpoint in their own homes after damaging their property. So, the door is definitely part of it.”

Markus looks at Hank desperately. “He was just making sure I was okay. He didn’t hurt anyone, and he fixed the door!”

Hank rubs his forehead, looking pained. “You two are too much. I can’t deal with both of you right now. Connor’s not in trouble, okay? He just needs to understand that he can’t go around threatening anything he thinks might hurt you. According to North, the rumor at Jericho is that Leo hurt your feelings so Connor broke into his house and threatened him. Everyone’s worried about accidentally earning Connor’s wrath. So please, I need you to straighten out the story or no one is going to come near you.”

Markus sighs, staring down at his hands. “Yeah, okay. I’ll talk to them. Tell Connor I’ll see him tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah. Have a good night,” Hank says as he closes the door. Markus can hear him mumbling to himself.

Markus stands on the porch, and then turns around. As he’s trudging across the driveway, he catches a glimpse of Connor in the window. Connor waves at him sadly. Markus glances around before he jogs over to the window. 

Connor glances back into the house before he puts his hand up to the window. Markus copies him, feeling ridiculous, but he kind of always feels ridiculous around Connor so that’s nothing new.

They stand like that for a moment, and then light comes spilling out on to the front lawn.

“Jesus Christ. Get in here, Captain Kirk. Before all my neighbors see you being pathetic in my bushes and Connor in the window and think I’m some kind of villain. You’re making me sad just looking at you.

Markus hurries over. He doesn’t want to give Hank a chance to change his mind. 

Hank rolls his eyes.

“Damn androids.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome!! Have a nice day, you lovely people.


End file.
